


Drive

by IfCrazyEqualsGenius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Mages, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Fiction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCrazyEqualsGenius/pseuds/IfCrazyEqualsGenius
Summary: What would it be like to feel others pain as your own.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first attempt at an actual story. All characters and plots are my own. Also all mistakes are mine. This was edited by myself and a good friend (who I don't think is on this site). It's a work in progress, and I hope to keep improving. Thank you for taking the time to read this! If you feel so inclined, leave a comment down below.

Chapter One

The fluorescent lights and my exhaustion mixed together making it hard to focus on the gummie bears I was meant to be shelving. It had been a long day, with classes, work, and a pretty hefty assignment due on Monday, all I wanted to do was go home and die to the world.

As I checked my watch the thought “Just one more hour, then I can close up and leave for the night,” was enough to make me halfheartedly fist pump in the candy aisle.

When I returned to my work, an icy cold awareness settled over me. Pulling me out of the fog my mind had fallen in. Looking around I tried to find the cause of my sudden spike of anxiety, but I came up empty. The feeling persisted, even as I did my best to ignore it. Reaching for the last bag of gummies I noticed my hands were shaking.

“ok, chill.” I told myself rolling my shoulders to relieve some of the tension, and nervous energy. Considering this was a regular occurrence for me, I just brushed it off and finished my shift. But on the way home the feeling followed me like a shadow. Not even the relative safety of my building, and cramped two-bedroom apartment put my mind at ease. Especially, since I found a note on my kitchen counter from my roommate, saying she would be working late.

I made a rather disappointing sandwich, then went to bed in hopes of getting a goodnight sleep and working on my school assignment early the next morning. Sadly, my hopes of sleep were dashed, when at 2:30 my phone rang. I recognized the caller ID at once, it was from my roommate Amelia.

“Hello?” I grumbled; annoyance clear in my tone.

“Finley? Thank god! I really need you to come get me,” The urgency in her words instantly put me on my guard. As much as I cared about Amelia, we had been friends long enough for me to know this meant trouble.

“Where are you?” I asked, with a tired sigh, already climbing out of bed. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants, and a T-shirt, on my way out the door. This was not the first time she had called me in the middle of the night needing a ride. Either because she was high, or drunk off her ass.

“D-don’t be mad ok. I wasn’t planning on staying for the whole night. But then he showed up, and demanded I pay him… I just need you to get here, o-ok.” her obvious panic rising the more she spoke.

“Alright breath, I’m on my way right now. Where are you?” My said, cutting off her nervous babbling.

“The Graveyard.” She replied, followed by silence.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t go anywhere, stay in the club, and for fucks sake don’t take anything.” I ordered, grabbing my keys and heading for my car.

The Graveyard is a seedy makeshift club in what used to be a rec center. Nothing good has ever happened there, period. The dealbated building alone is a possible death trap, not to mention the number of drugs in the place. Everything from relatively safe stuff like weed, to harder shit like Acid. 

But the Graveyard was none for one thing, a new drug called RH, street name Drive. I overheard some of my coworkers talking about it a couple weeks ago. Naturally my curiosity got the better of me, and I researched it on my own. The high is unlike anything else, according to the forums I visited. Due to the fact that RH reacts simultaneously like an opioid, and a stimulant, the effect is euphoric, energizing, and intense. The unique thing about this drug is actually how long the high lasts. Just one 10 milligram pill can keep you ‘riding’ for twenty-four to thirty-eight hours. Also, there seems to be very little negative side effects; except that it is incredible addictive. People say that the experience is otherworldly making it almost impossible to quit. Not to mention, the withdrawals are hell. As I parked my car, and entered the rundown club, I began to think there was some truth to what I’d heard.

Inside it was dark enough to hide the flushed faces, read eyes, and constricted pupils of the club’s occupants. But not dark enough to conceal the undulating bodies, grinding to the heavy EDM music, coming from speakers in every corner, of the gutted building. There were people everywhere, dancing, drinking, fucking. The combination making a miasma of toxic emotion and ill intent. Nausea burned at the back of my throat. The smell of sweat, piss, and sex definitely did not help.

Pushing my way through the ever-moving sea of body’s, I began scanning for any sign of Amelia. By the time I’d gotten halfway through the large room, I was shaking and clammy, despite the heat. Just as the noise was becoming too much, and my vision started to go fuzzy, I bumped into someone. The immediate feeling, I got was akin to the sharp, clean intake of air you have after holding your breath underwater just a little too long. Unconsciously gabbing the stranger’s arm for support, I looked up at the person whose energy felt like an oasis. She turned to me, large eyes evaluating me in seconds. Then chilled fingers slide around my wrist forcing me to loosen my grip. With a title of her head, and a look I could only describe as curious, she moved away.

As she left, so did the wonderful reprieve from the stifling atmosphere. I looked around me, trying to reorient myself, and take stock of the situation. At first, I noticed no difference; then it hit me, the very air was a good ten degrees cooler than before. Yet the number of people in the room had only grown since I’d arrived.

It was in the middle of this realization that I saw the door situated at the far end of the building. As well as the thin, greasy man leaving through it. I recognized him as one of Amelia’s dealers, his name was Asher. It didn’t surprise me in the slightest so see him here. This was his usual spot, after all. From what I knew of the man, he was a lowlife and a coward. This must have been who Amelia was talking about on the phone.

“This should be easy then,” I thought with some relief. I was fairly confident in my ability to deal with Asher on my own.

I made my way through the club. Reaching the back door, I followed him outside. The moon reflected enough light to see a set of run-down tennis courts that meet with the Graveyards back wall. The nets were almost nonexistent, and the courts themselves were cracked and worn. To my left cast in shadow was a group of three people. One of whom was Amelia; she was backed against the wall. Caging her in were Asher and a tall blond man, who looked equally as vile. I instantly regretted my earlier assumption. 

“I told you, my friend will be here any minute and she’ll pay you.” Amelia said, raising a shaky hand, as if to placate the man in front of her, “Darrian p-please, you have to believe me!”

“You’ve always been a cowered Ame’s, but using your friend just because you’re afraid of a little blood loss,” the man referred to as Darrian, shook his head in mock disappointment. “That’s a new low.” 

Suddenly there was a hard hand gripping the back of my neck, my body went rigid as a man seemed to materialize out of the darkness, to my left. 

“Sir, payments here.” He grunted while unceremoniously shoving me forward.

“Wonderful!” Darrian exclaimed, still not taking his eyes off of Amelia. “we can discuss your lack of courage another time then. For now, I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight.”

Amelia pushed off the wall to leave.

“Wait.” Darrian said. As if on an afterthought, he backhanded her hard across the face. 

“Do not be late paying me again.” 

She staggered, hand coming up to cover the red spot, already blooming on her cheek. With a frantic nod directed at Darrian, Amelia slunk along the building, and disappeared back into the graveyard.

Darrian turned toward me, moonlight illuminating his pail face and blue eyes.

“Well aren’t you pretty,” he leered. Moving forward to grabbing my chin, twisted my face side to side; inspecting me like a piece of meat. Without another word his hand moved to my hair, and I was being hauled towards the door.

The first difference I noticed upon reentering the dilapidated club; was the music and energy had been sucked out of the building, and replaced with a buzz of barely contained excitement. The air had dropped a good seven degrees. Under the big glass dome that made up over half of the building’s roof, in a large oval stood most of the clubs’ previous patrons. As I was being dragged to the center of the room, that same sickening anxiety returned full force. The bodies shifted, to let Darrian and I through. Their expressions were rabid, and unlike anything I’d ever seen.

By the time we reached the middle of the crowd, I couldn’t fight as Darrian drove me to my knees. Shoving my head for the hell of it, he turned to address the surrounding people.

“Ladies and gentleman, now that we have finally grown our family, not even the born, blue bloods making up the council, will stand in our way.” He swiveled and pointed at me, “That is but a taste of your future reward, and a reminder to those who would take what is rightfully ours!” a loud collective snarl following Darrian’s speech.

Just as Darrian opened his mouth to continue, a firm, calm voice spoke, cutting him off and breaking through the cacophony in my head. “You mean what’s rightfully mine, right Darrian? Because I am the only reason you have any influence at all. You were just a courier, remember.” 

I scanned the jumble of shocked, and fearful faces around me. Finally, I found the voice’s owner. It was the woman I’d bumped into earlier. I watched as, people practically melted away, giving her an unobstructed path to Darrian. 

She was tall and built like a runner; with a controlled strength that was at once terrifying, and graceful. She was dressed in a black silk blouse, red tailored blazer, and dark wash jeans, topping it all off were a pair of knee-high suede boots. Her facial features were sharp, and her hair and skin were a rich dark brown. But the most striking thing, was her eyes. They were large and the color of aged amber. The moment of eye contact we shared, eased the hysteria that threatened to overwhelm me. 

“You know the way this works. You don’t get anything; I don’t give you. The ground you’ve gained, that’s only because I haven’t felt the need to inform the council of your little play at rebellion. But this,” she said, pointing emphatically at me. “is where I draw the line. You do not incite nonconsensual feeding!” With every icy word, the woman drew closer to Darrian. 

“Della you can’t just-” 

Della cut of his spluttering with a condescending shake of her head, followed by, “You’ve lost the right to use my name, Darrian.” The emphases she placed on the man’s name making it clear they weren’t equals to begin with.

Mouth snapping shut like a trap; the wannabe drug lord lowered his gaze.

“Sire, I am sorry if I disrespected you.” Darrian struggled on the apology, with fists clinched at his sides. “But I was only trying to further your influence.”

“I except,” was the clipped response. “But we may need to revisit your usefulness. Report to me tomorrow.” It was apparent she would brook no argument. Darrian having no choice, but to give a nod of assent. Did so, then stepped back without another word.

Kneeling down next to me, Della put a hand on my shoulder. The proximity and gently touch somehow, helped to steady me.

“Can you stand?” Her voice was soft, and filled with concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I mumbled. Clutching the hand, she offered, I stood on shaky legs.

“We need to leave now.” She urgently steered us toward the front door.

Immediately after exiting the building, Della turned right. We moved quickly down the sidewalk to an ally near the club, where a tesla was parked. Seeing the car seemed to break the haze of the past thirty minutes. I stopped, abruptly jerking my hand from hers.

“Actually, my car is that way, so…” I gestured haphazardly in the direction of the parking lot. “I should go home, make sure my friend is ok.”

Della stopped and turned to me. 

“You’re not safe there, Darrian isn’t the only one who’s been keeping tabs on you,” She said, attitude blasé.

“What’s that supposed to mean? If my house isn’t safe then I need to go get my friend.” My mind began to race with questions, shadowed by worst case scenarios.

“Amelia is waiting for you at my house. I will answer your questions there.” Without saying another word, Della unlocked the car, and got into the driver’s seat. Before I could think too much about it, I joined her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read the last chapter. Here's the next instalment of this very rough draft. As before all characters and plot points are my own, as well as any spelling or grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter Two

The car ride from the Graveyard to Della’s home was silent, except for the low hum of the radio. Both of us were to lost in thought, and unsure of the other to break the quiet.

After about a twenty-minute drive we pulled into a peaceful neighborhood, brightly lit by street lamps. The homes were large and well kept.

“Where are we?” I asked, as the car pulled up to a modern looking two-story house. Three cars were already parked in the driveway.

“At my house, in Silver Bluff.” Was her answer. Without elaboration she parked, and we went inside.

From what I could make out, her house was clean, and furnished in minimalistic, earthy décor. It was oddly dark, and my mind was too full to notice much else.

Except, the house seemed to be filled with people. There was someone working on a laptop at the dining room table. Three people in the kitchen conversing quietly, and a fifth guy asleep on the couch. All but the man on her couch acknowledged her presence with a respectful nod as we passed. Della came to a stop in front of a door that read ‘Office’ in gold lettering, before ushering me in.

The office was rather small considering the size of the house, and decorated in rich dark colors. Giving it a cozy feel. To the right of the entrance was a mahogany bookshelf filled with books and antiques. The back wall was covered almost completely by a portrait of an elegant young man. Opposite the bookshelves was a mini bar topped with a crystal decanter and matching glasses. The rest of the room was filled with a large marble topped desk, and three comfortable looking chairs. 

I followed her inside, slumping down into one of the two leather chairs situated in front of her desk. Gliding over to the mini-bar, Della poured a dark liqueur into two glasses.

I found myself caught up in her every movement. Closing my eyes, I focused on her presence. I could feel her overlying stress and the apprehension of the impending conversation. Yet, there was also a deep curiosity and fascination that seemed directed at me. None of it being tainted by malice. Confused, I pushed further, and became overwhelmed by guilt, loneliness, and fear. I had sensed negative emotions from people before, even violent ones, but never such clear distress. My chest constricted, and I let out an involuntary whimper.

I was brought back to the moment by the harsh sound of a glass being set down in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked across the desk to where Della was sitting.

“While we work together, it would be best if you didn’t do that,” she said, taking a slow sip from her cup.

“Do what?”

“Use your empath abilities on me, I understand that it may be difficult considering we will be spending a significant amount of time together, but if you are as capable as my sources say then it shouldn’t be impossible,”

“Ignoring the fact that you have admitted twice now to having me watched, I think you have the wrong person. What I do isn’t some special power or ability, I’m just more… sensitive than most people…”

Della’s eyes narrowed as she studied me. “Is that how you define what you just did?” she paused to take another drink.

“I consider myself exceptionally good at reading people. I wouldn’t have lived this long if I wasn’t,” she stated as fact. “But I’ve never felt another being’s emotions as my own. That’s more than just sensitivity, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Let’s just agree to disagree,” I replied; receiving the answers I want is more important than convincing someone else of my shortcomings. “Where is Amelia? I need to make sure she’s fine before we continue.”

Nodding her assent, Della went to the door and spoke briefly to someone before returning to her seat. In a matter of minutes, the door opened and Amelia slipped into the room.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Della said, motioning to the empty chair.

Amelia quickly complied, sitting next to me, tension in every line of her body.

“Are you alright?” I asked, eyeing her for any visible injuries.

She glanced from me to Della before speaking. “No! I’m freaking the fuck out! What happened back there? You were supposed to pay him!” she turned her accusatory glare on me. “He’s going to cut me off!”

“Oh, Darrian not going to be the one doing cutting you off,” the disdain in Della’s voice was evident. “No dealer in Miami will sell to you.”

“N-no….no you can’t do that,” I winced at her anger, and panic. “I can’t go cold.”

“Amelia listen, you’ll be fine, ok? I’ll help you,” I tried to reassure her.

She turned to me. “No, you don’t understand. You don’t just quit Drive, I won’t survive detox,”

“That’s a myth, the withdrawals won’t kill you,” Della interrupted, as if the topic wasn’t even worth dwelling on. “Now, I have a conversation to finish with your friend. Which you are not privy to. So,” pausing Della leaned forward, with a dark grin that revealed sharp fangs. “get out.”

Going pale, Amelia got up and skittered out of the office.

Just as I was about to say something to the effect of ‘she’s scared, and you’re not helping the situation’, a muscular man with red framed glasses and shaggy brown hair entered the room. I recognized him as the man who had been doing paperwork at the dining room table. He spoke quietly in Della’s ear, and placed a large manila envelope on her desk.

“Thank you, Isaac.” she motioned him to go and began to flip through the file, carefully tilting it away from me.

“Alright!” she exclaimed, abruptly closing the file, “I wish I had more time to explain everything in detail, but we don’t have that luxury. As it seems, something has come up. I need your help. I am investigating a series of homicides; we have a lead that’s says our top suspect will be in Edgewater.” She hands me a file from her desk drawer.

Opening it, I see the file is as detailed and organized as a police report. With a list of suspects, a basic profile of the murderer, and crime scene pictures. The last, being extremely graphic, showing five mangled bodies, laid out with ritualistic precision. Each one centered perfectly in a painted triangle of their own blood; head and feet pointed towards the corners. On either side of the torsos, were delicate rune’s, also painted in blood. The chest cavity was ripped into the messy nature of it at odds with the rest of the scene. The victim’s mouths lay open, two of their main incisors having been ripped out.

Before I could even fully register the level of cruelty the pictures displayed, Della began speaking. 

“Leo Price,” She paused to point at the name in the file, with a well-manicured finger. “Has been seen at the same club that three of the victims held memberships to. My source also mentioned Leo talked to one of them the night before they disappeared. What I need you to do is identify if my suspicion of him has any grounds.”

“I’m sorry, you want me to be in the same room as someone who literally cut the hearts out of five people? Why haven’t you gone to the police with this information?” I replied incredulously.

“You won’t be alone. The club has a very precise clientele, without me you won’t even get near the building. I already have some people on the police force working on it. But there is only so much human law will allow.”

“Ok, that’s vague and it still doesn’t explain how I’m supposed to confirm your suspicions.” I said, exasperatedly dropping the file back on the desk.

Della gave me a look that implied she thought I was being purposely dense.

“Close your eyes,” she paused, checking to make sure I was following her instructions. “Good, now focus on me. What do you feel?”

“Stress,”

“dig a little deeper than that. You have my permission… For this instance, only.” She tacked on the last statement as a warning.

Keeping that in mind, I relaxed and let my aura meld with hers.

“Guilt, loneliness…. pain.” I continued, before leaning back in my chair and reopening my eyes.

Della’s face was purposefully blank and emotionless.

“That should suffice as an answer.” She said, effectively ending the conversation. “We leave tomorrow night; you will stay here until then.”

“I haven’t even agreed to anything yet.” I muttered indignantly as she ushered me out of her office. I got the strong since that I didn’t have a choice in the matter, especially taking into consideration that there was a woman waiting to escort me to my room.

After an increasingly awkward walk from Della’s office, up the stairs and to my room for the night. I tried my best to relax and get some sleep.

Hours of tossing and turning later, I began to hear what sounded suspiciously like pleading. This continued for about seven minutes, getting louder and more distraught with each moment. Concern erasing any small hope of sleep, I slipped out of my blanket cocoon. Tracking the noises to the door across the hall, I could now recognize the voice as Amelia’s. Before I even had the chance to knock, the door opened and I was met with a grime faced Isaac. Without saying a word, he moved out of the room shutting the door firmly behind him. Blocking me as I tried to slide past.

“Let me see her,” I growled, trying once again to get into the room. “I can help.”

“Della gave me clear instructions. You aren’t allowed in,” he punctuated the statement by putting a solid hand on my chest and lightly pushing back. “She doesn’t want you exhausted; you’re needed at full strength for tonight.”

“That’s bullshit!”

At my exclamation, Isaac crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, giving me a disdainful look. With a frustrated shake of my head, I turned on my heel. Since this was Della’s’ doing, I guess I’ll just have to address it with her directly.


End file.
